Danny Phantom (season 4)
NOTE: This is fanmade! This is not real information and is considered to be fanmade content. Please do not take this seriously! Thank you! The fourth season of Danny Phantom will be a Nickelodeon exclusive, with a TV-Y7-FV rating and is set in modern times, 11 years after the Season 3 finale, Phantom Planet. Season 4 will be a conclusion to the Danny Phantom television series. It will start airing on November 19, 2018 on Nick, and will have the same returning cast members as well as new cast members. Heroes *Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom (David Kaufman) *Sam Manson (Grey DeLisle) *Tucker Foley (Rickey D'Shon Collins) *Jazz Fenton (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) *Jack Fenton (Rob Paulsen) *Maddie Fenton (Kath Soucie) *Dash Baxter *Paulina *Kwan *Mr Lancer Villains *M (voiced by TBD) - the main antagonist of Season 4 *Vlad Masters/Plasmius (Martin Mull) *Skulker (Kevin Michael Richardson; Episodes 1-3/Matthew St. Patrick; Episode 4-present) *Ember McLain (Tara Strong) *Dan Phantom (Eric Roberts) *Nicolai Technus (Rob paulsen) *Captain Youngblood *Johnny 13 *Kitty *Vortex *Walker *Amorpho *Desiree *Freakshow *Box Ghost *Lunch Lady *Sidney Poindexter *Klemper *Fright Knight *Ghost Writer *Undergrowth *Hotep RA *Bullet Synopsis 11 years after Phantom Planet, Danny (Kaufman) has been fighting ghosts, even after he revealed his secret to the entire planet, and with Vlad stuck in outer space, everything has become easier for the hero. But when a mercenary named M () plans on tearing Danny's life apart, Danny must stop him at all costs in order to protect the things closest to him. Development Butch Hartman had confirmed that the series was returning for a fourth season. "It's been so long since Phantom Planet, and we wanted to give the viewers a bit of a more mature Danny." Brandon Frangipani, the voice of M, stated that, "I was in the studio, working on a secret project, when Butch called me. He said that due to my voice work, he wanted me to voice a villain for the fourth season of Danny Phantom, and I was like, Was this real? and he definitely said yes. The current depiction of Danny Phantom is going to be a lot more dark, and a lot more mature, since we wanted to give these characters a big dose of maturity. They aren't in their teens anymore, ya know, they are almost 30 years old, and personally, the reason why Butch made this decision is because we wanted it to be more modern, you know, and it isn't 2007 anymore, it's 2018 and a lot of stuff has changed. We wanted to conclude the story of Danny Phantom on a high note, and the series finale is going to be big. We will have a villain from Danny's past come back, along with a major reveal at the end. I can't spoil anything about the fourth season, but I can definitely tell you it will blow your mind. Hartman has also stated that the entire development team will be using Cintiq tablets for the fourth season. "Everything is digital now, even though we still do our storyboards on paper." David Kaufman confirmed that the release date for Season 4 would be November 19, 2018, with the series premiere being titled, Phantom Comeback, with Kaufman also confirming that he would reprise his role as the titular character. Martin Mull and Eric Roberts also confirmed that they will be returning for the fourth season, with Mull coming back for the second episode, and Roberts coming back for an undisclosed episode. Three days later, the rest of the main cast have confirmed that they will be returning for the fourth season. A week later, Nickelodeon confirmed that would be joining the main cast as the mercenary M. Episodes There will be 30 episodes in the fourth and final season of Danny Phantom. Here is a list of the confirmed episodes: #1 Phantom Comeback (401) #2 The Return of Vlad (402) #3 Enter the Gauntlet (403) #4 The Terrifying M (404/405) #5: The Rise Of Phantoms (406) Release The season will premiere November 19, 2018 on Nick. Category:Seasons